


And It All Goes Down

by The_Thot_Slayer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (because if i put the rest imma spoil it), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Fantasy elements, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, I Made Myself Cry, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Not Ashamed, I'm not sorry about the title, M/M, Multiple Endings, Sorry Not Sorry, i'll add tags as it goes on, well sort off
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27157204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Thot_Slayer/pseuds/The_Thot_Slayer
Summary: It’s a lie… it can’t be true… they’re lying, Hinata can’t be dead‘The screw in the wheel popped off … broke his neck… no pulse “
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 15
Kudos: 60





	And It All Goes Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Punny_bunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punny_bunny/gifts).



> 2 story post in a day? Wow 
> 
> Well, ummm, I'm not sorry about this

It’s a lie… it can’t be true… they’re lying, Hinata **_can’t_ ** be dead

‘ _The screw in the wheel popped off … broke his neck… no pulse_ “

He **_refused_ ** to believe it, the dumbass had just told him 5 minutes ago that they would practice their quick tomorrow

But now he’s just splatter on the ground

He felt someone brush against him, a flash of grey, Sugawara, ran past him, the cries from Bokuto and the others to stop him, to the paramedics and demanded to know what happened to him?

Daichi, on the verge of tears, restrained Suga from verbally, _even physically_ , attacking the medics, but nothing could stop Suga he was too far into hysterics 

Tanaka and Nishinoya weren’t, but he knew. That they were aware of what was happening, from the mumbling coming from Nishinoya 

“ _This can’t be happening…. It’s a dream…. I’m going to wake up any minute”_

Kageyama’s thoughts were the same… it had to be a dream

He was brought, again, by reality by the libero letting out an anguished scream that shook Kageyama’s core

Asahi was sobbing, some tried to comfort him even if they were close to having a breakdown.

Tsukishima was not his emotionless self… if you looked at him, you would see the horror-stricken face and tears pooling in his eyes… Even letting some flow

Yamaguchi was in a state of shock… nothing to bring him back

He almost forgot that some of Nekoma, Aoba Johsai, and Fukurōdani were also here

(only Kuroo, Kenma, Oikawa, Iwazumi, Akaashi, and Bokuto were here from their respective schools)

Hinata’s body was not yet taken away the medics still having hope to bring him back 

And they tried

And tried

And tried 

**_And tried_ **

But no response, Kageyama prayed to any god that he believed to bring him back. For Hinata to wake up and just say he’s okay (maybe a few broken bones at this point he _doesn’t care he just wants Hinata_ **_alive_ **). 

His unmoving frame, the teams cry just proved that 

Hinata Shouyou is 

_Dead._

_Gone._

_Not breathing._

He will never see that sunny face… his smile… he regrets not telling the orange-haired boy that… He loved him, with every fiber of his body but now he will never know.

Kenma, for once, wasn’t on his phone (he was sure that the moment he saw Hinata on the ground he dropped his phone, even when Kuroo was restraining him, not caring if it cracked _, not caring if he just lost a game with a big high score_ ) he was on Shouyou’s body whispering that he’s still alive He’s in denial and delusional state.

Kuroo was quiet and watched with both horror and despair seeing Kenma in such a griefing state.

Bokuto looked… No one knows how he’s feeling since he was the first one to arrive to see 

Oikawa latched on Iwaizumi and turned around, Iwaizumi for once not telling him to get off.

The medics gave up… he felt his heart stop when they shook their heads and grabbed the blanket to put it up.

Kenma didn't move, the paramedics were trying to remove him from the body.

**_The body._ **

Like if he wasn't a thing anymore he was about to snap when interrupted by the silent Kenma himself.

“HE ISN’T A _BODY_ ,” Kenma sobbed, the noise going to everyone’s heart “HE’S SHOUYOU, HE’S STILL ALIVE… I- I KNOW HE isn’t dead-”

His voice cracked at the word ( _he wouldn’t say_ ). The police ( _when were they there?_ ) had to forcibly remove him from Hinata.

To his horror, the blanket was then put above his head… That was the nail to the coffin, he even heard the noise of it, and now it told the people that were still in denial.

He. is. Dead. 

The glass around Kageyama’s resolution to stay unaffected broke. He fell to his knees, and let a cry of agony, tears flowing down his face like waves.

* * *

Everything was fine, all teams were having fun (or more like the Karasuno team and two of Nekoma, Aoba Johsai, and Fukurodani). 

Kenma and Hinata were talking, or more like _Hinata_ was the one talking and Kenma was just listening, while Kuroo and himself were behind them looking at them with fondness in their expressions.

Tanaka and Nishinoya were talking about some random stuff while conversing from Tanaka to Asahi, sometimes all three having a conversation. 

Suga and Daichi were flirting with each other- _yes Daichi, Suga we know you guys are flirting it’s, like so, obvious._

Yamaguchi and Tsukishima were whispering to each other.

He didn't know _why_ Oikawa and Iwazumi were here, Oikawa’s excuse was. 

“ _Well I wanted to see you Tobio-chan, why can’t I see my kohai_ ,”

Followed by the sound of a hit, an “ _Iwa-chan!_ ”, and Iwazumi explaining that they were just walking around the town and just happened to run into them while walking to go to a convenience store. 

_(He thanks Iwazumi for telling him the truth even if he ignored Oikawa behind him saying what he was saying wasn’t true)._

This all started when Hinata said that he was going to hang out with Kenma and Bokuto since they were in the Miyagi.

Hinata told the team, the team went overprotective. 

Kuroo found out and followed Kenma.

Akaashi accompanied Bokuto to technically babysit him. 

And while they were walking around the city they bumped into Oikawa and Iwaizumi. 

So, they decided to all just hang out. Until Hinata said he had to go home after getting meat buns from Coach Ukai (after Oikawa wouldn’t _shut up_ about being hungry).  
  


Kageyama felt a sense of dread pool in his stomach, something was telling him that something was going to go terribly wrong, he ignored it and said his goodbye’s to Hinata just like the others (and tearful goodbye with Bokuto and Hinata while the other stared dumbfounded.) Not before Hinata screams that he will be earlier than Kageyama so they can keep practicing their quick. 

Kayegama kept gazing at the back of Hinata’s head, and it seems that he felt it and turned around, looked at him, and smiled goodbye, the team, and the extras decided to hang out a little more and sat down outside Coach Ukai’s store. 

They all talked joyfully with each other, except Kenma who was in his game, and Yamaguchi and Tsukishima in their own world. The captains of the said four teams discussed volleyball stuff and bragging about their team. The three vice-captains, were in a more civilized conversation talking about their children- _er teammates_ accomplishments (like mothers-) _._ Kageyama himself talked to the others ( _and also talked to Iwazumi about how annoying Oikawa is)_

They saw an ambulance pass them over the mountain, at first they didn't think anything about it and went back to their conversations.

Until a police car passed them and stop, what they heard next made their stomach pool with unease

“Yes! We request more medical assistance… Victim, Male, Teenager… **_Orange hair_ ** **”**

That stopped everyone’s conversations fast, and look at themselves in horror, Suga was the first to break out of the trance and got up and to the officer

“Excuse me, sir,” the officer turned to look at Suga “did- did you say orange hair?”

“Yes, I did… Orange hair, about 5’0-5’5ft, teens by his uniform-,” the officer stopped and looked at Suga more thoroughly “actually, as I’m told he has the same uniform you have”

They all still, the information still not sinking in yet.

The officer didn't notice and kept talking “boy fell from his bike down the mountain, about 5 minutes ago, we got a call, nothing yet about his condition,”

The information finally sank in, but somewhere faster than others, Kenma the moment he heard ‘fell down the mountain’ he sprinted. Kuroo in his heels then everyone followed. Suga apologized to the officer and followed them

The cop just looked at the high school boys in confusion before shrugging and getting in his car, not before he got a message through his radio.

_“The boy hasn’t responded, medics are trying to bring him back, the boy hit the ground hard, he might have passed… We found information about the kid. Hinata Shouyou, 15, Karasuno Highschool, has one sister, also made a name of himself from being in the volleyball club”_

The officer cursed quietly before asking for an address to the boy’s house. He got it and started driving there getting ready to tell some bad news to the boy’s mother. That her son could be potentially dead. 

* * *

Kenma was running, something he never thought he would do, But when he heard orange hair, he ran. No one else had orange hair; it could only be one person… _Shouyou_

If Shouyou was gone from his life… he wouldn't know _what_ to do. He was always a loner and he never sought out to make friends, but Hinata even when he had a cold air around him, still approached him… he loved Shouyou with **_all_ ** his heart. He was the best friend he could have. Yes, Kuroo has been there longer but what he has with Kuroo is _romantic_ what he has with Hinata is purely platonic and he would give up _all his games_ for Shouyou 

A high score on a game can only be enjoyed for a short time… but being with Shouyou is timeless

He pleads that Shouyou is ok

But he couldn't go far since Kuroo restrained him and raised him above the grounds

“K-kuroo let me go'' no response “ TETSUROU I SAID LET ME GO… please… I just want to see Shouyou… I don't care what happened if he… di- is gone… I just want to see him one last time” 

After more convincing, Kuroo let him go. The moment his feet touched the ground he sprinted 

He expected it… a person falling down a mountain with no protection would surely _die_

His logical side tried to fight his hopeful side that with a miracle Shouyou survived

He _knew_ it was coming but he wasn't emotionally ready for it… the moment he saw Hinata on the ground he ran and slid right next to him. Even motionless, Shouyou still looked like an angel

He felt the tears coming and he didn't even try to stop them. He hugged Hinata, something he hated doing… hugging people, and hoped that maybe it would be like in his video games that they would hug and cry and then the person that dies would suddenly wake up.

But this was no video game and Kenma knew it… 

* * *

The boys ran, even though they were exhausted, they only had one through at that moment and it was

**Shouyou Hinata**

Bokuto having the most physical endurance, he got there first. He felt horror, the moment he saw the chaos happening. The blood, his limbs being in awkward angles, the medics in a mess, _his chest not_ **_moving_ ** **-**

He skidded to a stop and turned around not wanting to see the gore. He snapped up when Sugawara called saying what was going on. Knowing that Suga would go into a frenzy if he saw Hinata, he ran to him and put him in a locking embrace. 

He saw Daichi and Akaashi giving him a ‘look’ but they stopped when he looked at them. He pointed downhill, the Karasuno captain and the Fukurodani vice-captain looked and gasped with tears in their eyes as did the others.

Suga was now fighting against Bokuto’s stronghold, seeing how the others were reacting to whatever was happening, demanding to know what was going on 

Suga now, assuming the worst, used a childish move, he bit his arm (since his back was against Bokuto’s chest)

Not expecting pain, he let go and watched as Sugawara passed before him knowing full well what would happen. Thanks to his fast reflexes, he was able to grasp Koushi again, but this time Koushi fought hard.

“What is going on! I want to know what’s going on!!! I WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO HINATA!!!,” Koushi sobbed in Bokuto’s hold before he felt slack into his chest.

Seeing the fight in Suga stop, he lessens his hold and puts him down still a bit wary.

Suddenly Suga sprang upwards and ran in the direction of the ambulance, Bokuto cursed for falling into an old escaping technique. They all ran behind Sugawara’s heels trying to stop him. But they were a moment too late when they heard Suga’s scream, same for Kenmas whimper 

* * *

When Bokuto suddenly put him in an embrace, he was confused, but then, he saw the other’s reaction to something happening. That he knew something _bad_ happened to Hinata 

He needed to know, but Bokuto’s hold on him wouldn’t seize. He knew what he would do would be childish, but Hinata is what matters most at this moment. So he stopped fighting against the hold, and when Bokuto stopped holding him, he sprinted in the direction of the noise. But he wasn’t expecting what he saw. 

**‘** **_Hinata… Hinata!. Hinata… He’s fine… Nothing bad can happen to him… He’s fin-”_ **

He ran, ignoring the screams behind him, seeing a patch of orange halted his thoughts

He saw orange clashing with red. It didn't look right to Suga. It looked grotesque… Then he saw the face, his teammates face, the boy he swore to protect, the boy he saw as a son- He saw the rest of the guys catching up. He saw Kageyama, still in shock, and ran past him. Screamed at the paramedics to tell him what's wrong. 

He barely registered Daichi grabbing him by the waist to keep him away from the paramedics. He didn't care. He just wanted Hinata _safe, awake,_ **_breathing_ **

He remembered Nishinoya’s horrible scream… and Kagayema… _god Kageyama,_ he _knows_ how much the setter loves the spiker… and now… he is _dead_

He choked on a sob and grabbed Daichi, “Daichi… what are we going to do?”

“I don’t know Suga… I really don’t know”

* * *

Kuroo was never close to the shrimp, but he has respect for him. Not to mention, he really thanks the chibi for getting Kenma more and more out of his shell so no he’s not jealous of the shrimp… he really likes him to be honest, and he knows how much Hinata means to Kenma. If Hinata died, Kenma would be _destroyed_

So he tried to contain Kenma so he wouldn't see

But Kenma ended up being more mature than he thought… he cried of course but it seemed peaceful. Still, it was no easy feat seeing Kenma, the emotionless Kenma, being so, so, **_broken_ **

And so he wept for Kenma 

Shoyou may have been Hinata’s sun… but Kuroo will be the sun he needs 

Shouyou will never be gone… but for now, he needs Kenma to stop crying

He knows Hinata wouldn't want him to cry over his body

* * *

Daichi didn't _do_ favorites, but he will say that Hinata warmed his way into his heart. It’s been a club joke that he has the role of the father since Tanaka gave him the nickname Dadchi, and Suga that of a mom, which he _totally_ agrees, and _maybe_ he had actually taken the role.

With a few accidents of him being called dad but he will never admit that he enjoys having the fatherly role. 

But even him, the so-called dad, couldn't stop this. He couldn't _bear to look_ at the body in front of him… he had hundred of thoughts of how he could have stopped this

_‘I could have held him back a bit more’_

_‘I could have invited him over to stay at my house’_

_‘I could have checked his bike and notice that it was breaking’_

He knew that there was no more changing the past… the future is _now_ … he just wished it wasn't this future 

A future without Hinata… is one he doesn't want to be part of.

Suga asked him what they were going to do... 

“I don't know Suga… I really don't know”

He doesn't know what to do

* * *

As much as Tsukishima says he hates Hinata, 99% of the time, he is straight-up lying. The boy warmed the way into his heart, it was just near _impossible_ to hate Hinata. With his sunny aura, his rainbow-filled smiles, and the fact that he could make friends with _anyone_ no matter how shy or mean they looked. 

If Tsukishima was in an honest mood, he would even say he _admired_ Hinata. His dedication to volleyball, how he never gives up, or the fact that his height doesn’t get in the way of what he wants to do. 

Now he _knows_ that he bullies the kid, but it is all measly teasing and a bit of just being honest. But if anyone, **_anyone_ ** , decided to bring _real harm_ to him, they will have to go through him first. He made a promise to protect Hinata, to help him when he needs help, to just do _anything_ for him without breaking character.

But seeing Hinata on the pavement, makes him feel that he failed at _everything_. 

_‘I’m such a joke’_

He felt Yamaguchi go into a state of shock next to him, he wanted to try and help his best friend but he couldn’t… how was he supposed to help when Hinata was dead- 

Then it hit him… he didn't apologize… 

That broke him even more, before he left he had said some pretty nasty things to Hinata, even added that he hated him, that he noticed Hinata had been really bothered by…  
  
Now the only thing he would remember is him saying how much he hated the read-head… he collapsed on the floor. And cried, he didn't care if his whole ‘tough person’ act was completely gone for everyone to see. The only thing he cared about was that he couldn’t apologize to him. 

_‘I’m a monster’_

* * *

Yamaguchi saw how Tsuki collapsed next to him… he knew why. Now Yamaguchi might not have a strong friendship with Hinata like Kageyama or Nishinoya have with him. But one thing he knows is that Hinata is _kind_ even when he would say things to him or snicker at comments that Tsuki threw at him… he was always kind to him no matter how Tsuki and he has been nasty with him. 

And in volleyball, he always cheers for him, and he always tells him how awesome he is. And it always made Yamaguchi happy

But the day that he helped Yamaguchi with his panic attack after finding out he liked Tsukishima as more than a friend will always be on his mind 

How he told him to breathe, took him out of the cloud of anxiety and talked to him, and gave him advice on what to do 

He helped him confess to Tsuki and it went well (Tsukishima ended up saying that he has liked Yamaguchi for years) and he thanked him for being a good friend and helper. To which Hinata said that it was fine and that Tsukishima actually also thanked him

So Yamaguchi told himself that he will do something for Hinata 

But… what can he do now that Hinata is… gone

He felt wind pass through his hair… but he swore that he heard a voice

_‘Make Tsukishima not hate himself… I forgive him’_

He smiled a the sky 

_‘Alright Hinata, after all, I owe you one’_

* * *

Nishinoya couldn’t comprehend what was going on. Everything that is happening _has_ to be a dream. Because Tsukishima doesn’t _cry_ , Kenma wouldn’t scream, Suga would not be brought to hysterics. It _had_ to be a dream. 

And so he pinched himself… nothing happened. He did it again. And again. And again. Again. _And again._ But it was the same scene. Crying, the paramedics saying weird words, _Hinata on the ground_ **_dead_ **

He did the first thing he could, he screamed. Up to the heavens and to the maker because _how could they!?_ Take someone so _precious_ to them.

“WHY!!! WHY WOULD YOU TAKE SHOUYOU… HE DIDN'T DESERVE THIS! HE HAD SOME MUCH TO DO AND LIVE FOR, JUST _why?_ ” his voice cracked at the end ending in a softer note

He knew everyone flinched when he suddenly screamed, but he knew everyone agreed with him. 

He just couldn’t believe this could happen…. He was the boy who first called him Senpai… He is supposed to be the _strong and amazing_ senpai.

But right now… he felt the weakest person imaginable.

* * *

When Nishinoya screamed, Tanaka agreed with him completely

He was just… to young, _oh, so young_

Hinata had been the first person to call him senpai and the kid was general sunshine so he made a vow that he will scare anyone with bad intentions away from their spiker. But now how is he supposed to scare Death

Every Time someone looked at him, they would think he was a punk or a delinquent, and he would use that at his advantage to scare people. But Hinata wasn't scared of him because, and his words,

_“My mother told me to never judge someone by their look! So when I saw you senpai I was going to know you first! And I’m glad I did because I came to know one of the most amazing persons in the world”_

When he got home, he cried for hours, and even his sister was concerned but he didn't care, he was happier than the day Kiyoko grabbed his hand. 

But he felt weak… now Hinata was **_dead_ ** and there was nothing he could do

_‘How pathetic can I be’_

* * *

Asahi might not know Hinata much, but he looks up to Hinata. It might seem weird since he is the tallest in their dynamic but he looks up to Hinata because of his spirit. Even when he’s faced by taller, tougher, scarier opponents he might hide but he will fight. While all he does is cower and cry out of stress

While he doesn’t like the spotlight, Hinata’s entire being calls for it. And he looks up to his dream, wanting to be the Ace, and he helps him and tells him to keep following it. 

But Hinata can’t be the ace anymore because he’s gone… Asahi sobbed… it's not like he can be strong right now

His heart bled for Nishinoya… he knew how much the boy loved Hinata like a younger brother.

Hinata _was_ the one that put them together 

He made them realize how much they loved each other

He may not be strong… but he will be strong for Nishinoya

And he will always be thankful for that, and he walked over to Nishinoya

Nishinoya still have a face of bravery

“Nishinoya… it’s ok to cry… cry for Hinata”

Nishinoya face contorted still trying hard to not let the tears fall… but failed and his tears fell down 

“Why? Asahi, why did he have to leave us… I promised him that I would always protect him”

“I know Noya but Hinata wouldn't want you to be mad. After all, like he said you are the bestest senpai”

“When did you get so wise?”

Asahi chuckled, which was good in this situation, 

“Must be the wind”

He knows no one will be over Hinata but just this once… he will be the strong one

* * *

Oikawa wouldn’t say that he was close to Karasuno’s 10, but he knew him well enough as a rival. That he was pure, sweet, and he had a lot of sportsmanship. Past Oikawa wouldn’t care if one of his rivals had _died_ , he would have just deemed it unfortunate. But the ball of sunshine _changed him and for the better_ , he would even say that he had a _genuine_ friend, who liked him for being Tooru… and not Oikawa everyone sees. And now seeing that the person that changed him is unresponsive made him feel that half of his soul was ripped and taken with Hinata, the part that Hinata had changed. 

He grabbed Iwa-chan's arm and for once he wasn't shoved off. If this had been a normal day… he would have been happy and jumping in joy

But right now… there was nothing happy about any of this.

* * *

Iwaizumi, himself, liked Hinata… he was a bubbly boy

Not to mention, the only one that really tried to get to know Oikawa. Iwaizumi sees the _Tooru_ , the boy obsessed with aliens, the geek, the boy who probably has no brain cells for common sense. Most people see _Oikawa_ , the flirt, the volleyball star, the pretty boy. But Hinata chose to respect _Oikawa_ but get to know _Tooru_

And for that he’s thankful, not only that but Hinata is one of the people that knew how to deal with how _fragile_ Oikawa can be… and Hinata has helped Oikawa have confidence in himself

_“You might not be a genius setter Grand King but you might as well be the best! Even when you know someone is way better than you! You never give up”_

Oikawa changed after that… he no longer talked about he isn't good enough as a setter but how he will _be_ the setter Aoba Johsai needs

But he can see in Oikawa’s eyes how his world is crumbling now that his support is gone… 

Oikawa laches on his arm and cries on his shoulder… and he lets him

* * *

Bokuto might not be smart, or serious, or sentimental 

Anger is not an emotion he did often, frustrated yes, but red hot fury… he never felt something like this. Anger at himself, anger at these stupid paramedics for not doing anything, anger at the world. He saw Hinata as a son he would want, even though the Karasuno mom and dad refused such a thing, and he loved the kid with his heart

He may not be smart, but he knows that some compliments are not real they are just so they can sucker up to him, so they can be friends of the _great ace_ , but he is never rude and accepts the compliment and moves on

But Hinata, his compliments are all so _genuine_ filled with stars in his eyes that he just couldn't help but become an important figure in his life (and he did Hinata once called him dad… he still cries about it even now)

Bokuto might not be smart, but he knows that Hinata won’t wake up again 

* * *

In the same way as Bokuto, he sees the kid as a mother would to a son, the kid is just so genuine you can't help but love him.

He knew people died… his mother had died early in his life, and he made a rule… never get attached to anyone because, in the end, you will only get hurt. Bokuto was just like that, a boy that just wouldn't leave him alone so after a while he relented and let him in his heart and it became more than friendship

When he told Bokuto the real reason he didn't want him before, Bokuto told him

_“Yeah that may be true… but some people will take years and even if someone close to you died… you have memories with them in it… so yeah, they may die, but they only die if you make them”_

And with that speech, he let people in his space and he was _happy_

And when he meets Hinata, he attached himself to him and loved him and helped him

He **_never_ ** expected for a kid do die so _young_

For once… he should have listened to his rule 

He lightly smiles…

_‘At least I have the memories… Hinata Shouyou you will not die in my heart’_

* * *

And so they all watched as the despair took in all of them… one could see the positive in this. Hinata was their _sun_ and now with the sun gone… it will only be dark

No one cared when it started raining, they took it as an omen that the sky was crying that their sun was gone and wouldn’t shine again… no one will be the same

* * *

When he said goodbye to his teammates he through none of it, it would be like every day… he would bike down the mountain and go home and kiss his mom and tickle his sister when he got home… like every other day!

“Kageyama looked sad today for some reason? Maybe I’ll treat him tomorrow to meat buns! Or I'll buy him milk from the vending machine!” 

He saw that the downhill part of the mountain was coming up so he got ready for the burst of speed he was going to get

“WOOOOOOOOO!!!”

He felt the air pass through his hair and he smiled  
  


_‘I’m going to get home so fas-’_

He was interrupted by a pop. In seconds, that felt like slow motion, he saw how the screw in his wheel popped off and the wheel kept rolling then he felt the weight start to go down 

He felt his eye widen in horror

Then he hit the gravel… he didn't know what happened next he felt himself rolling down

But one thing that will always stay in his mind will be the **_unbearable pain_** and the sound of **_bones breaking_**. Then it stopped

He saw blue, the sky, he still felt pain but it was duller now

_‘What a beautiful blue… like Kageyama’s eyes’_

… why did he feel tired… wait

He couldn't breathe… _he couldn't breathe...,_ **_he couldn't brEATHE_ **

_‘No! No, I don’t want to die’ he felt water go down his face, his own tears ‘I haven't won nationals! I haven't played enough volleyball! I haven't told Kageyama that I… love him’_

He saw visions of Kageyama, him laughing, him mad, him crying, and the time they hugged

_‘I don't… want… to die’ his eyesight was getting worse… black was on the edges of his eyes_

But he saw something in the corner of his eye

A person? 

Whoever it was they were screaming at him, or that's what it looked like 

_‘Kageyama, Suga, Daichi, Noya-senpai, Tanaka,-senpai, Kenma, Bokuto-san, Yamaguchi, Grand King, Yamaguchi, Tsukishima-’_

Tsukishima… he remembers… he wouldn't care. He told him that he hated him… that he was a nobody… and that it was better if he was gone

Hinata may not know Tsukishima but he knows the guy is emotionally constipated… but maybe he meant it-

_‘No! Tsukishima didn't mean it… i’m really going to die right?... Tsukishima I forgive you’_

His eyes started to close… his heart slowing down… his breathing getting slower

**_‘Kageyama… I love you’_ **

And the boy didn't breathe again

* * *

The group looked at the body in front of them with despair filled eyes… some were still glazed over still not accepting the reality of the situation 

And the body… 

**_Didn't move_ **   
  


  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> There will be 3 endings in this... if someone gives me an idea for another end then I will do it 
> 
> Words: 5145  
> Date: 10/23/2020


End file.
